


Lessons Before the Wedding

by ChristineCan



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Corruption, F/M, Instruction, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineCan/pseuds/ChristineCan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the eve of Sansa's wedding to Prince Harry, she becomes nervous about the duties she will have to perform as a wife on her wedding night. Luckily Petyr is there to calm her nerves and inform her of all the ways she can use her position to gain power over her new husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons Before the Wedding

It was late on the eve of Sansa's wedding when her nerves started to make her feel ill at ease about the upcoming ceremony, or rather the events to follow the ceremony. She couldn't shake the memories of her last wedding night, when her husband looked upon her nakedness with eagerness in his eyes. Even though Prince Harry was far different a man than Tyrion Lannister, the thought of a man's lust still frightened her. She was pacing the length of her bedchamber when she heard a knock at the door. For a second she thought it would be Harry on the other side, too anxious to wait another night to bed her. She was relieved when she opened the door to find it was not her betrothed, but Petyr standing before her.

"Father," she said with a sigh.

"Expecting someone else my sweetling?" he said, noting the relief in her voice. Without allowing her the time to answer, he continued as he entered. “It occurred to me this evening that I've never spoken with you about the experiences you will incur after the ceremony is concluded. After all, it will be most vital in winning over the affections of your sweet Prince Harry."

Sana felt a lump form in the back of her throat. "And how do you suggest I do that, sir?" knowing in her mind exactly what he was speaking of.

Petyr's eyes connected with hers in a way that made her blush uncontrollably. "Come," he beckoned.

Without breaking eye contact, he grabbed hold of her hand and led her to the chair in the corner of the room, lowering her down onto his lap.

"My dear Alayne, words are not the only weapon a woman can use to advance her position in the game of thrones,” he paused, placing his hand gently on her thigh. "Sometimes a woman may need to use her body."

The heat radiating from his palm permeated the fabric of her nightdress, sending a wave of shivers down her spine. She shifted uncomfortably as his eyes wondered over the thin layer of cotton that covered her breasts. She quickly realized this was a mistake when she felt his body tense under her movement and felt his stiffness press against her backside.

His manhood startled her, though she managed to mask her shock with a question. "My, my body? But I've never-"

 "Never what?” he interrupted. “Used your femininity to get a man to fall under your spell? Well my dear, I can tell you myself that is a falsehood. You have been leaving a trail of drooling men at your feet ever since the day you became a woman. Your eyes alone could get a man to fall to his knees ready to succumb to your every desire." Sana's face turned an even deeper hue of red with Petyr's words.

He made circles with his thumb on her inner thigh. The feel of his touch on such an intimate part of her body made Sansa dizzy.

"You see, a man is most vulnerable when he is between a woman’s legs. You can use those moments of intimacy to gain power over him. And you mustn’t be afraid of a man’s touch,” he said, sliding his hand down her thigh till he reached the hem of her nightgown where the bunched up fabric exposed the milky white skin of her calf.

“The moment you show fear is the moment you admit weakness. So if a man wants to touch you, let him,” Sansa’s mind was fuzzy with the sensation of Petyr’s hand on her knee, so fuzzy she barely noticed his other hand had drifted from her waist to her breast. “But do not lose yourself, no matter how much you want to yield to the pleasure.”

She wanted to push him away, to tell him what he was doing was wrong, but before she had the time to react he was pressing his lips hard against hers. His tongue found its way between her lips and soon enough she was kissing him back. She turned her body to face him and swung her leg around to straddle him. She clawed at his chest as his hands latched onto her hips. She felt him push his manhood against her sex, to which she responded by rocking back and forth with equal pressure. He pulled away from their kiss with an intake a breath before burying his face into her hair, which allowed her access to his neck. She slid her lips across his flesh till she found a soft spot just below his ear. She flicked her tongue against his skin and nibbled on his earlobe till she felt his entire body go limp with submission. Then, without warning, she jumped up from his lap.

“How was that? Did I do it right, father?”

The look of confusion on Petyr’s face was quickly replaced with a coy smile. “Perfect, darling. You are ready.”


End file.
